LN Volume 2 Chapter 2
Summary Part 1: Tigre's Decision of Insurgence (Summary) After hearing Tigre's explanation, Mashas apologized for his rash assumption to Lim. When Tigre asked Lim about the early commotion, she explained that Mashas came to Alsace while she was reading the documents, where he almost losing his composure when he saw the waving Black Dragon Flag (Zirnitra) outside Alsace,which he assumed that Alsace was fallen. After Tigre's apology to Lim, Mashas asked Lim about Elen's assistance to help Tigre and retake Alsace, which Lim answered that even as Elen's captive Tigre remained as Alsace's Earl and accordance of the contract between him and Elen, he had to repay them by giving Alsace to Leitmeritz. Mashas explained that Alsace was a gift to Tigre's family from the King himself, yet his is far too generic compared to other subjects. Lim answered that Elen would might arrange her meeting with King Faron and help Tigre, depending his behavior which should his justice deemed unworthy, the contract would be abolished. Putting that aside, Lim asked Mashas about his method in repelling Ganelon Army from Zion's Army, which Mashas only reply that he was lucky to able to buy some time. It was revealed that three days before Thenardier's Army's march to Alsace, Ganelon Army already left with 2000 strong army. In order to stop Ganelon Army from advancing, Mashas had to call all aristocrats in Brune for his support. Despite received same yet disappointing answers, Mashas refused to give up as he continued to seek more allies to save Alsace. With at least four aristocrat as his side, Mashas barely convinced Ganelon Army's commander to stop marching. With the Ganelon Army halt their advance, Mashas bought some time to send his letter to Tigre. Tigre then asked Mashas about Ganelon's motive for Alsace, which Mashas reply that he suspected Ganelon Army's halt was intentional, especially when they learned Thenardier's 3000 army and two dragons. Mashas then asked both Tigre and Lim about the rumors of Thenardier Army's dragons, since he only seen one during his youth. Tigre replied that the rumors were true and Elen slain both of them, much to Mashas's frowned expression. He further informed Tigre that as soon Ganelon Army learned about the dragons, they withdrew before Thenardier's defeat made public. When Mashas asked Tigre about his decision, Tigre answered that he will fight against both Thenardier and Ganelon, since they were o Alsace's corrupted officials. Tigre's answer intrigued Mashas as he asked Tigre about the conclusion. Tigre admitted that even as a noble, he was afraid and wished to ran away since facing Thenardier and Ganelon would be suicidal. For the sake of Alsace and his people however, Tigre would fight them for it's stability even though he has no obligation to do so. Despite his skepticism, Mashas gave Tigre two critical warnings: Thenardier would definitely seek vengeance for Zion's death and his controversial actions for inviting Zhcted to save Alsace would be criticized by Brune citizens; moreover, Zhcted has their hidden agenda to use Tigre as their own convenience. Even so, Tigre remained optimistic and told Mashas that he would manage somehow, and Mashas could only sigh in relief. The discussion proceeded when Tigre suggested to write a letter to the Brune's Court about Thenardier and Ganelon's corruption. However, Lim has her doubt and Tigre also wasn't sure if the Brune court really desire to help it's subjects: moreover, Ganelon would take the opportunity to attack Thenardier, unless they could find more allies for his cause. Tigre then asked Mashas about Brune's situation, which he had to excuse himself in order not to bother Tigre and Lim. Tigre however insisted Mashas to stay because since Lim is his ally, she also has a right to listen what Mashas says. Lim humble herself by telling Mashas not to put much faith on her, but when Mashas mentioned that Elen's trust upon her and his curiosity about what she would do, Lim stays on the Silver Wind Vanadis's behalf. Mashas began stated that while Brune citizens have anticipated the inevitable civil war, they were also afraid that other kingdoms intervention and attempted invasions. He further explained that both Thenardier and Ganelon were so powerful that nobody would going to oppose them. Even Lim state a room of opposition, Mashas explained that both crown princes held a total control over Brune's military forces, and for Tigre's case,-with his recent affiliation with a Vanadis-he could find any remaining allies as long he paid attention to some neutral Brune aristocrat, which make Tigre into Brune's third force after Thenardier and Ganelon. Though Tigre was fascinating about this possibilities, Lim voiced her skepticism as she claimed that with Tigre's position as Elen's prisoner for giving Alsace to Zhcted, it didn't take long for anyone tended to subjugate Tigre. Mashas however denied such as he rhetorically asked Lim about challenging an army that once defeated 3000 soldiers and two dragons, which immediately silenced Lim. Mashas further explained that even there were some figures stood against Tigre, they would at least prepared 6000 men for their battle. Mashas then asked Tigre who would going to send the letter to Brune Court, much to Tigre's indecisive answer; especially since he became Thenardier's enemy, seeing the king himself would be suicidal nor he wanted to left Alsace behind again. Mashas immediately volunteered himself for the mission, much to Tigre initial surprise as he can't have him take the duty. However, Mashas retorted that unlike Tigre, he has some acquaintances in Brune and it would be easier for him to persuade the court the situation. Despite his hesitation, Tigre could only agreed Mashas's retort since he was the only man who is qualified for the job and prepared his letter for him. Mashas informed Tigre Hughes Augre of Territoire (Tigre and Mashas acquaintance) was currently neutral and urged him to find him as his first ally. Tigre was delighted and thanked Mashas for the information, much to Mashas's brief relief yet he blamed himself for Tigre's state as Zhcted's hostage. Lim asked Tigre about his concrete reason of his insurgency against Thenardier, which Tigre answered that all he did was for Alsace's peace so unless Thenardier would swear he would never touch Alsace again, he would fight to defend his territory. After their conversation, Lim left the room while remarked Tigre resolution. Even with some flaws that required her help, Lim would going to assist Tigre as much as possible. When Lim went into the kitchen, she saw Titta was busy preparing dinner and she suddenly took her eyes on a bear doll, which was hung on the kitchen wall. As Titta walked to her and asked if she need some assistance, Lim requested Titta about the bear doll which she wanted so much. Titta answered that she could make one for her if she like it and would be picked up on the next day, much to Lim's delight. Part 2: Elen's Meeting with the King Viktor (Summary) Elsewhere, Elen has just arrive to Silesia while learning that her fellow Vanadises also attending the upcoming meeting with the king. While Elen's presence (in noble attire) has attracted all nobility and aristocrats in the Throne Room, King Victor came out and everyone bowed down to him as their respect. The meeting was officially begin when King Viktor talked to Elen regarding her army's departure to Brune without his permission while demanding her explanation or she would be punished under Zhcted's law. Elen responded that she was hired by Tigre, much to King Victor's unpleasant reaction. Just when Elen explained her reasons, King Victor interfered and dissed her that her actions not only involved Zhcted into Brune's civil affair, but also a disgrace as a mercenary. In the midst of their argument however, Sofy came by and sent her greeting to both Victor and Elen, which the king finally stopped lamenting and decided to listen to the Gentle Light Vanadis. She explained that many foreign kingdoms were hired to settle another kingdom's domestic struggle for supremacy, and Elen's mission to help Tigre was no exception. In addition, she also claimed that Elen's action would unlikely making new enemies and should anyone learned their intention, they would readily listen for reason and only retaliates if they have ill-intentions. Sofy's answer has shaken the entire court, with King Victor questioned if approving Elen's action would meant that she can anything she pleased. Sofy then retorted that unlike other kingdoms, Zhcted has an excuse to intervene Brune's civil turmoil, and punishing Elen would throw away Zhcted's opportunity to prove it's supremacy. Frustrated, the old king asked Elen about Tigre's motive for his insurgency against Thenardier. Elen answered that all Tigre ever wanted is Alsace's peace, and Thenardier must be slain to fulfill that wish even a slight possibility of obtaining his territories after his defeat. When King Victor asked the reward for his service, Elen answered that if Tigre gained any land, it would solely belong to Zhcted and have everyone as witnesses. After hearing Elen's answer, King Victor finally permitted Elen to handle Tigre and as her gratitude, Elen promised she would put Zhcted's priority interest as foremost and refrain herself from doing reckless actions. Part 3: The Two Vanadis (Summary) After the meeting, the Silver Wind Vanadis confronted Mila in the Imperial Palace's corridors and they argued towards each other for trivial matters. Sofy managed to stop both Vanadis by hitting their heads with her staff, and under Sofy's stare the two Vanadis eventually went silent. Elen thanked Sofy for her rescue while Mila claimed Elen's "brutish" nature made her inadequate to be a Vanadis. Afterwards, Elen demanded Mila to leave as she wanted to speak privately with Sofy. In response, Mila sarcastically told Elen that she will leave for their sake, not without her questions about Tigre. Elen instead gave a rude reply to Mila, leading the Frost Mind Vanadis's "sympathy" to Elen. While seeing Mila's departure, Sofy told Elen that she has just made her comrade an enemy, much to Elen's confusion and dismay. In the Palace Garden, Elen was shocked to learn that Mila was Thenardier's long association and joined him to fight against Tigre and herself. To her suspicions, Elen recalled that Mila disliked Thenardier yet she was unable to comprehend about her recent alliance. Sofy told Elen that not just Mila, other aristocrats were also called for the same mission, much to Elen's frown reaction. Sofy later told Elen a story about Muenz Merchant, an abusive merchant who was killed by his son yet his death lamented by everyone who knew him for his honesty and competence. This tale reminded Elen as a metaphor to both Thenardier and Ganelon, whose abundance of wealth, fame, connections and influences despite their notoriety for their tyranny and corruption. She further stated that Brune's chaos remained unchanged even if Thenardier lost against Tigre, much to Elen disgust but speechless. Sofy then asked Elen about Tigre and her reason to support him, which Elen replied with Tigre's cuteness. Sofy was uncharacteristically surprised at first, yet her curiosity deepen as she asked more about him. Elen started with Tigre's sleepy face, which prompted Sofy teased Elen about their relationship was just about his sleeping face, much to Elen immediately denial. Elen further described Tigre that despite his flaws, his selfless and benevolent attributes, as well his amazing archery skills, has earned her interest. Hearing Tigre as Brune's citizen has raised Sofy doubts about Elen claims, but further amazed as Elen told her that he has once slain the dragon with his amazing arrow shot. As Sofy's curiosity grew, Elen told Sofy that she can see Tigre in person for further details, while also meet Lunie in the same time. Sofy's eye sparkled when she heard about Lunie as she wished to cradle Elen's pet dragon, while also looking forward about knowing Tigre. Later, Elen requested Sofy to investigate other Vanadis who allied with Thenardier and Ganelon, especially about Thenardeir's trained dragons. Despite her anxiety, Sofy agreed and accepted the request. For a safe note, Elen further asked Sofy if she and Sasha has any relation to either Thenardier or Ganelon. Fortunately, Sophie told her that both of them declared neutrality to Elen's action, much to Elen's relief. After chatted with Sofy, Elen bid her farewell while looking at a sunny sky, began to wonder about Tigre and her next plan. Characters *Tigrevurmud Vorn *Mashas Rodant *Limlisha *Titta *Eleonora Viltaria New *'Viktor Arthur Volk Estes Tur Zhcted' *'Sofya Obertas' *'Ludmila Lourie' *Hughes Augre (Mentioned only) *Alexandra Alshavin (Mentioned only) Trivia Source Category:Light Novel Chapter Category:Volume 2